Ankh
by sadie kane lights
Summary: A ancient princess has to defeat apophis way with the help of her friends this is set way before the kane children , I do not own the kane chronicles


I wake to smell the bakers baking bread for my breakfast, the smell is mixed with the smell of the dry dirt in the air by my servants feet in a rush to get where they need to go. This morning I am feeling especially happy, today my father is going to crown my brother setue. I sigh happily thinking my older brother is going to be king. As I hear the my servants feet rush to my room, I think my my room is rather posh you might say . Marble floor at my feet my blankets are made out of fine lion skins there is even a window ,I look out to see merchants and people rushing on the streets my servant mila kat, came through the door and gave bread,figs, dates, raisins, plumes and other assortments of servant Mila says ''your majesty they need to change into your morning ware''.'' of course ''I say I change into my morning gown it has fine tailor made here in egypt and beautiful gems on the the sleeves.I say thank you to mila and start heading down stairs to the main hall room while walking, I pass through my father's door, I hear him saying to a general " the killanes are moving into the city'' the general said the king said ''send my soldiers to the border and try to hold them off'' the general said'' of course your majesty but may I add I heard someone in our palace is talking with enemy camps or gods forbid working with them''. I walk down the stairs wondering if everything is going to be alright.

I arrive at the main hall I sit down on my soft couch the air is hot so I ordered my servants to fan me I let my mind wander thinking what the ceremony is going to be like I didn't realize what time was it until my servant said it's time for the ceremony I call my brothers servant james, I tell james i am his master's sister and his queen and I tell him to get extra guards around my brother so everything will be as planned he said ''I saw a women today who has a powerful aura she is warrior like I say''. ''Ok find an her and any other fine warrior''. He bows and leaves as he leaves I think everything is going to be alright, time has passed and james is back with the women later I learn is silla kata she has black hair and freckles on her pale skin she has hazel eyes I say hello to silla she tells me her adventures every mintue that pasess I get to like her more after she is done talking I offer her and kames food they say yes before I lead them to the dining room a girl no older 17 then with pale skin long black hair and brown eyes she says ''queen i need to speak with you''.

She says ''the killans has killed my mother we need to get revenge I have to avenge my mother''. Of course I was shocked so I told her '' do you need medical assistance'' she said of ''course not I want vengeances'' I told the guards to take her away to a camel and take her home by then silla and kames are sitting there uncomfortably. They say they need to go, kames has to go because he has to do laundry and silla who is very mysterious says she has to do something so I am left alone with my thoughts how dare the killanes kill the poor girl's mother I decide to do something dangerous even life threatening but I owe it to the poor girl even more important to my people so I tell mia to go fetch me silla and kames a few minutes later mila came with silla and kames I tell them what I have in mind we need to go to the ruins of the poor girls mothers home to look for clues where the camp is and find the camp and go back to gather the army and invade the camp. Silla and kames looked at me in shock I stopped for a moment letting the words sink in,after a moment of silence silla said '' your majesty I mean this in the kindest possible way but do you need medical attention''. ''Of course not, pack up ,we leave in a short time'' I say after that I let them leave I order milla to pack up my wear a few moments later they came back I got a couple of camels and food and water we set out to the village of the ruins once we get there we are welcomed by the sight of the girl crying in the middle of the ruins she glares at me but tries nothing then she makes a exaggerated bow I tell what I have In mind she says'' let me come with You it will be easier''.''And why would I do that'' I say she says ''because did the kiianes kill your mother? of course not you would have had a wonderful mother and father who's the king and queen while I was poor I only had my mother but she's dead now I don't know what I'm going to do but I know one thing I'm going to have vengeance''.

I was shocked by her outburst but I kept it inside I I finally gave in ''fine you can come'' .As I looked around I saw a shiny object I went over and picked it up it was a coin it had a prophecy written on the back it said _**You thou shalt go to the oasis of the Gods and meet a terrible fate and retrieve something before it's too late**_. ''Due to this prophecy I think it's a clue we shall go to the forest of the Gods'' I say, they agreed so off we went to the forest of the Gods on the way I saw the usual thing like Merchants and wild animals also I saw a few bandits I gotta be careful, a few camel rides later we made it to the oasis of the Gods, It's a huge beautiful oasis with leaves that are shaped like pyramids I have this feeling we're being watched while we venture on every few moments I look over my shoulder I feel like I'm being paranoid it's probably nothing I think. All of the sudden I hear rustling and out of nowhere a huge ugly crocodile comes out I am frozen in fear silla started hitting the crocodile with knives,kames and Anne hid wood behind a tree or something I manage to say 1 powerful word a magician spell I said _**Ha-di**_ ( destroy) immediately the crocodile exploded kames, Sheila,and annie stared at me in shocked kames said ''your majesty how did you do that''. '' royal lines need to learn a few spells in case of an emergency'' I replied smugly then I said we better get going so we drudge on only to find a pack of wild jackals waiting to attack us one jackal even smacked annie on the face she laid there unconscious, silla with her knives and me with my spells we have a chance to defeat them, silla slashed at the eyes and I put fire spells on them soon enough there was nothing there was a bright flash a loud voice said '' _**congratulations you passed the test of the gods as a reward for being the only mortals to pass the test I will heal your friend and give you an army of strong soldiers to help you defeat your enemies oh and the location of the enemy camps is behind the sand dune of the nile sneak attack them the soldiers will appear when you need them, go through the portal it will take you a few yards away from the camp to give you enough distance to do a surprise now leave before I change my mind''!.**_

The voice didn't need to tell us twice we dashed off while we were running kames said '' what did the voice mean about a portal'' he was cut short because right in front of him a purple portal opened .we looked at each other knowing nothing else to do we jumped landed on a hot sand I quickly got up I saw a camp with forts and tents everywhere I looked at silla she said'' don't look at me I have no plan''. I looked at annie she shook her head I looked at kames he also shook his head aswell. Well i guess we need an army. I did a silent prayer to the voice to give us a army all of a sudden the ground rumbled out of nowhere sprang up an army of thousands by then the enemy camp had heard and is rushing to battle there was flying spears, arrows going in all directions bloodshed everywhere suddenly I got a Idea I went into the enemy camps quickly I chanted a fire spell then everything went into flames . I quickly got out of there when I looked at the battle field I saw every enemy soldier dead I looked at silla she looked as shocked as I am silla and kames and annie asked how we gonna make it in time for the coronation suddenly there was a blinding light.


End file.
